More then a Guardian
by vampire lovers - yume
Summary: Yuki and her team are hired to gaurd Mr. kaname kuran, the pureblood vampire. "He's a married man, but i want him" what starts off as a crazy wild affair between the master and the servent, soon turns into love. Rated M for Mature Lemons kanameXyuki.
1. Chapter 1: Employment

_**Hello! this story is vary long and it has lemons in it, quit a lot too. Yuki is guardian in cross academy and we all know she did not think she was worthy of Kaname Kuran since he is a vampire. After reading the romantic novel "more then a governess" I got this great Idea. So I hope you guys like:) Oh ya I was inspired by the story "more then a governess", and I do not own anything, Hino Matsuri owns vampire knight not me:) **_

**Vampire knight **

**Chapter 1: Employment**

"Now, I want all of you to be on your best behavior this is the biggest offer we have ever had, and to protect a pure blood is an honor!" Mr. Cross the director of the V.G.F (vampire guardian force) lectured his pupils as the walked to the gate. The group had just received a job offer from a Mr. Kuran Kaname saying that they were in need of bodyguards. Witch is what V.G.F is all about. Yuki Cross, the directors daughter was the youngest and the leader of the group. Yuki has been a guardian for vampires all her life, she strongly believes that vampires can be good, and they have been. Now they are going to meet the vampire who started the peace between vampires and humans soon. Yuki shook her head, 'I have to focus, I can't get distracted' she told herself, her father worked hard just to get this kind of attention. With her are companions that she woks with, theres fox, a fiery red head, her hair sort of reminded yuki of a foxes tail. Eiri a blond serious guy, who smokes a lot, he has a huge scar across his cheek. Ash, he likes to flirt with everyone, and Haiku he's what they call a computer nerd. But all together they make a great team.

"Hey guys, I heard this Kuran guy has himself a trophy wife, betcha she's a looker" ash commented while going through the front gate. Eiri rolled his eyes,

"I wouldn't think of getting anywhere with that women, if she's Kaname Kuran's, then it's hands off" Eiri smirked "not that i think you got it in you".

"And it's forbidden to have any relations with our employers! Protecting Mrs Sara Kuran is also a part of our job and I won't have you doing anything to jeopardize our chance of making a lot of money!" Mr. Cross Yelled from behind.

The group walked up to the large double doors, the entire place looked like a castle. When they walked in there was a long red carpet that went all the way up stairs, and two knights standing on both sides, candles circled the room. Ash gave out a long whistle

"Man! it's fit for royalty thats for sure". A young blond man walked up to them

"hello, you must be the V.G. F group, am I correct" he smiled politely

"yes we were hired by a Mr. Kuran?" Cross answered.

"right this way, I'm Ichijou" the group followed Ichijou up the stairs and down the left hall. Yuki wondered what this Kaname Kuran fellow looked like, she heard that he was one of the oldest vampires in history, yuki started to picture an old man with a walking cane.

"Here we are" Ichijou stood in front of the large double doors and knocked.

"Kuran-sama, the guardians are here" Ichijou said. "come in" a stunningly attractive voice called.

Ichijou swung open the doors and leaning on an large oak desk was a handsome young man, he wore a black dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was dark brown, almost black and shoulder length. he had the most handsome features yuki had ever seen.

"come closer" his voice had a hint of amusement. The group walked up to his desk, they stood there lined up like soldiers. Kaname walked back and forth examining the group, while he examined them yuki noticed a young bright blond girl standing near the fire place, she held a look of disapproval. Kaname stopped in front of yuki,

"this girl doesn't look like a guardian" he spoke to Mr. Cross.

"she looks more like a damsel in distress" another blond man with hair slightly spiked, spoke up. he leaned on the far wall.

"I assure you that yuki is vary handy in combat despite her size she's quite capable of protecting you" the directer spoke.

"oh and will you protect me Miss Yuki?" he bent down to her eye level. Yuki stood there frozen, the man was breath taking, "are you scared?" he arched an eyebrow and waited for her reply

"n...no sir" yuki answered.

"Good girl" he whispered to her, "Ichijou, please show our guests to their rooms, and give them a tour of the school" Kaname asked.

"Right away Kaname-sama" Ichijou motioned for the group to follow him.

"What was that all about? Yuki still looks red" Ash whispered to Eiri.

"It's called the guy is attractive so she had a reaction" Eiri laughed.

"I would have taken him to bed in an instant if we were alone" Fox blurted out. Ichijou turned around confused,

"Ummm sorry about that, their a little too outspoken" Mr. Cross glared at the group. Ichijou stopped at a large double door,

"this is where you will be staying" he pushed open the door to reveal a large room with five beds

"hey theirs six of us?" Haiku spoke firmly

"I wont be staying here, I have to go back to the department just in case we have any more job offers" Mr. Cross told the group.

"oh so we'll be here alone" Ash had a cocky grin on.

"Yuki make sure they stay out of trouble" Mr. Cross glared at the group.

"oh ya, have shorty here to take care of us!" Ash laughed, Mr. Cross ignored him, and left the room,

"I'll show you out Mr. Cross" Ichijou offered.

* * *

After a tour of the school, Yuki and Fox were alone in the room. Fox was putting her clothes away while yuki read a book.

"Do you think that girl by the fireplace was his wife? I mean the girl is beautiful but I expected his wife to be beyond beautiful" Fox questioned. Yuki shrugged her shoulders, she could still feel the heat on her cheeks.

"your still sulking aren't you" Fox purred, she jumped on Yuki's bed and sat beside her "so do you like him?" fox loved to tease.

"Like who?" yuki played dumb,

"you know who, well I think he looks like a god!" Fox giggled.

"Ummm I think I'll go for a walk right now" yuki lifted herself up off the bed and made her way to the door

"your no fun" Fox put on a pout.

"sorry" yuki left.

Yuki skipped down the hall humming, she loved this place the walls were full of paintings, windows were church like, and you saw a knight at every corner. Yuki started humming Ave Maria, when she turned the corner and SMACK! ran into someone. She fell to the ground with a thump as the other person balanced himself

"I'm so sorry!" yuki bowed at the persons feet.

"it's quit alright Yuki-Chan" A familiar voice chuckled, yuki was shocked when she looked up to find Kaname Kuran standing in front of her. She felt her cheeks get warm as he offered his hand, yuki got up and bowed to him again

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't...!"

"don't worry about it, how about you join me for dinner to make it up to me" his dazzling smile made her heart race. Yuki thought it over 'why would he ask me to dinner?'

"Ummm I would be honored sir" yuki bowed her head again.

"well then shall we go" he slipped his arm around hers, yuki gasped as they started to walk.

"how old are you Yuki-Chan?" Kaname started the conversation.

"Oh well I'm sixteen" yuki kept her eyes low, she felt like holding his arm was not allowed, what she was doing was wrong.

"sixteen, thats pretty young for a bodyguard" Kaname smiled. They arrived in a dinning room, yuki didn't understand

"don't you have chafes?" most schools did,

"yes but this is were me and my wife eat.

"Oh were is your wife?" Yuki asked

"she's not here today, she should be here tomorrow" Kaname leans on the large table

"Are you afraid she might catch us?"

"Waa no no! Thats not what I meant, I mean..." yuki blushed 'why would he suggest something like that' "good" Kaname stared down at her his eyes looked the young girl up and down.

"because she won't catch us".

* * *

"I'm kidding" Kaname chuckled when he saw her eyes pop out of their sockets. "come sit" he gestured to a chair. Yuki sat down and he pushed her in. Kaname sat down beside her when the cook came out carrying two plates of food. She had not eaten for a while, and the food smelled great, yuki dug into her food. She realized after a while she was being watched by Kaname, he had an amused smile on his face that she found made him look quit handsome. Yuki blushed, she had been eating like a pig in front of her employer without any restraint.

"I'm sorry" yuki dropped the food in her hands 'god I didn't even use a fork!' "I'm so sorry, I'm use to eating with my friends and...."

"don't apologize, I'm sure chef here takes it as a complement, right chef?" the jolly man smiled at yuki

"Most of the people here hardly eat what I make, they just drink out of there goblets instead" both Kaname and the jolly chef laughed, yuki couldn't help but smile, she whipped away the tears that threatened to roll down her face.

"I should get going though, the students will be going back to there dorms and we must make sure the perimeter is safely secure" yuki bowed at Kaname

"thank you for joining me Miss Yuki" Kaname smiled, yuki blushed again and turned around, her arms to her side as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey yuki were have you been?" Eiri asked his hand on his hip showing he really didn't care were she was.

"ummm I.."

"never mind come on we have to finish patrolling the area before we go to Kuran-sama's office" Eiri started toward the left end.

"w... we have to go to his office later?!" yuki panicked, 'maybe he has a complaint about dinner, what if I did something wrong!'

"Ya he's introducing us to his wife, or as Ash put it his beautiful trophy wife" Eiri laughed.

"wasn't that women by the fireplace his wife?" yuki asked

"no that was Ruka so and so, I don't know, she's part of Kaname Kuran-sama's posy" Eiri didn't notice the sad look on Yuki's face while having the conversation about Kaname's wife.

"I bet their like animals. I heard vampires have a vary active love life, any money says that Kaname-sama's reputation as a lover means he has that women as a wife because she's good enough" Eiri chuckled

"reputation?" yuki questioned

"oh ya don't you know, they call Kaname Kuran-sama a lover and a fighter, back in the day Kaname-sama was in a the big war, they say that he had over ten lovers back then, and he took all ten of them at once" Eiri laughed and still didn't realize that yuki wasn't laughing with him. 'Kaname-sama did that!' yuki never would have guessed Kaname Kuran would be like that.

"I wish I had a reputation like that, then woman would fall to my feet" Ash came out of nowhere.

"if women fall to your feet it's because the preferred suicide then you" Eiri commented.

"well our side of patrol is done how about you guys?" Fox asked as she walked up to the group.

"yes were done here" Eiri turned around and headed to the building.

"were is Haiku?" yuki asked

"being the computer geek what else, he said he needs to format his laptop so he can re-run the blue prints of the school, and dorm" Fox said.

* * *

Standing in front of the large double doors, the group entered.

"Kuran-sama, you summand us" Eiri wondered why he was announcing there presents, 'isn't yuki the leader here?'

"ah yes do come in" Kaname rises out of his seat and walks the the front of his desk. "My wife Sara" his hand directed them to a tall beautiful women, her hair whitish blond flowed down her back in long waves, her eyes were a beautiful blue, she wore a long yellow dress, that did little to cover her bosom, jewels were placed around the neckline of the dress as well as a ruby necklace that had diamonds on the chain.

"The women lived up to her reputation as a trophy wife" Eiri whispered to the group. She was like a doll you could not touch in case of ruining her beauty.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, lady Sara" Ash walked over, knelled to his knees and kissed her hand, I am Ashore Ceres, but you can call me Ash"

"speaking of reputation" Eiri mumbled and the group laughed. Yuki looked over at Kaname, who happened to be staring at her, she turned around quickly and heard him chuckle

"My dear allow me to introduce you to our new protection" the women pulled her hand away from the man knelling in front her. Ash stood up looking rejected,

"there are women in this group, we are to count on mortal women to protect us?" Sara glared at the group, "but this one is more like a little girl then a women" she stood in front of yuki, almost laughing.

"that little girl just happens to be the captain and so far the group has proved to be vary capable, they had just finished patrolling the area, before coming here" Kaname gave a mean glare, and Sara backed off.

"well now that you are all acquainted, I think it's time for us to turn in" Kaname said in the nick of time outside the sun started to rise over the horizon. Kaname walked pass the group and whispered to yuki "sleep well" Yuki looked around to see if anyone noticed but not one person, not even Sara had noticed.

* * *

"There is no competing against something that beautiful" fox sighed.

"were suppose to be working on protecting them not wooing them" Haiku commented.

"i can't believe she rejected me" Ash sat on his bed in a daze.

"oh thats right the player lost his touch" Fox laughed, the group went on talking, but yuki sat at the edge of the window, stared at the sky till some movement caught her eye, Kaname Kuran was standing out on the balcony his shirt undone as he stared at the rising sun. Yuki flushed he didn't notice her so she didn't move as she looked him over, the man was beyond attractive, she had never been attracted to a man before, most of the guys are like brothers to her, but Kaname made her feel like a stranger in her own skin. The way he smiled made her body go through strange feelings. She felt possessed by him, like he's calling her to him. 'Or maybe that's just what I want" she thought. Yuki put her hand on the window tracing it over his body. She sighed as she moved it over him again. She jumped when she saw him look at her, he grinned with mischief look in his eyes. Yuki blushed as Kaname walked back inside his room, 'Why does he make me feel this way'.

**Preview of next chapter: The first affair **

**End of chapter!! so far so good right? Well it gets better, I'm existed! Alright now I hope it doesn't looked rushed because I tried to take my time on it. The next chapter will be up soon, I'm just waiting a little bit at a time, while I still write other chapters it keeps me from feeling stressed about my deadline:)**

_**I hope you liked the story, please review:D **_

**_this chapter has been edited: if you see any mistakes let me know, thank you;)_**


	2. Chapter 2: The first affair

**_Hi! I did some editing of the first chapter, wow a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry:( But I hope it's all good now, thank you to those for letting me know:) and thanks for all the awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter, I really love the way this story is going and I hope everyone else likes it too:) Now this chapter is were the lemons start so be warned!! oh and I don't own vampire knight, Matsuri Hino Owns vampire knight not me. P.s can you guess where I got dazzle from a cookie for whoever gets it right!_**

**_Warning: Lemon rated M+_**

**Vampire knight **

**Chapter 2: The first affair **

Yuki woke up to a star lit sky. She jumped up and shook her head, 'I'm going to stay focused today, no more thoughts of Kaname-sama' Yuki started getting dressed and making her bed. Yesterday yuki made up her mind, she was going to start acting like the leader she was, 'I can't lose focus today I have to concentrate on whats important protecting the Kuran's and their people.'

"Up! Up! Up! Rise and shine you guys it's time to start patrolling" yuki beamed at the sleepy faces that dragged themselves out of bed,

"gee glad your back to normal again boss" Ash commented.

"What was up with you yesterday, you were so quite" Fox asked

"Oh just feeling under the weather, now lets get going we have a long night ahead of us" 'and hopefully I won't run into Kaname-sama' yuki thought to herself. She brushed pass the group, her cheeks felt hot when thoughts of him came to mind, it was something not allowed but most of all, he's married and that itself makes it most unlikely for anything to happen.'not that anything would happen' yuki scolded herself for even thinking of such things. "I'm going to go start patrolling, and you guys had best be out there with me in ten minutes ok" She stood with her hands on her hips and glared up at the group that towered over her 5'1 hight.

"I get a kick at this, a midget telling us what to do" Ash laughed.

"what I get a kick at is that a midget could kick your ass" Eiri mumbled. The group started laughing as Ash tried to come up with a better comeback.

"Alright, alright, let's hurry it up" yuki left the room and took in a deep breath 'I'm too short for him too' she sulked.

* * *

So far the night had turned out okay, yuki had managed to avoid running into Kaname Kuran, and was almost done for the night. 'I just have 5 hours left to avoid him' yuki pouted, she had been requested to report to him but she kept pretending to forget.

"hey Yuki!" Yuki jumped and turned to see a really annoyed Fox.

"ah sorry Fox, what was it you wanted?" Fox sighed and said

"I've asked you five times to fill out the report sheet and file it, you said you were staying on top of the filing, don't tell me your going to make me do it?! You know how I get when having to fill out a report!"

"ok ok I got it, don't worry I'll stay on top of it" yuki headed for the dorm. Around the side dorm there was a beautiful garden, yuki loved going in through this way because the garden gave of a sweet smell she looked around the area, the garden had roses blossoming, and the trees smelt of fruit, apples. Yuki loved this area it seemed so beautiful and smelled great, she walked to one of the bushes cupping one of the roses she held it to her nose. Yuki yelped when the roses thorn cut her finger, she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked on it till the bleeding stopped. 'Uh I'm such an idiot, to go and cut myself at a place full of vampires, I hope non of them could smell it'.

Kaname turned his head in the direction of that sweet smell, he saw the garden in the garden and smiled.

"Kaname-sama what is it?" Sara asked.

"Nothing, your bags are loaded, I hope you have a safe trip darling" Kaname assured her, she leaned up and kissed him

"make sure those guardians stay on their toes, I still don't see why you, a pureblood would hire humans to protect us" she sighed "It doesn't make sense, I don't believe we have any great enemies, just the normal hunters or level E's but nothing that should cause us to spend a fortune on a group of humans" she continued to complain.

"don't worry, I know what I'm doing" he closed the cab door and watched it leave out of sight. "My reasons for hiring them... wouldn't you like to know" Kaname grind and walked towards the garden.

"A beautiful night, is it not?" Yuki froze when she heard the soft sexy voice in her ear, she jumped and turned to confirm her fears.

"Kaname Kuran-sama! Ah sorry I.. I didn't mean to cut myself, the torn.."

"Oh did you cut yourself, I thought that beautiful smell was coming from the flowers, let me see" he held out his hand with mischief look in his eyes. 'he thinks I smell nice' yuki blushed 'but what does he want with my hand' she placed her hand in his, he examined it and asked

"where is the wound?" a cocky smile spread across his handsome face.

"wound? Ah Oh sorry wrong hand I thought..." she stopped

"hmmm" he waited for her answer, with that same grin on his face "what did you think?" he asked teasingly. Yuki's face glowed, he took her hand and held it up to his mouth, she felt his warm tongue trace along the cut, his mouth brushing against her finger and he moaned "vary sweet" yuki felt aroused as she watched him. The hunger and lust in his eyes made her knees weak,

"Kaname..." she gasped as she felt a cold sensation where his mouth was and a bright purple light glowed. "Kaname?"

"it's alright, this way it won't hurt" he let go of her hand, "I requested you to come to my office, you failed to comply, why?" he asked

"I'm sorry I must of forgotten" yuki looked down at the ground. For some reason she thought if she looked up he would know the truth, or she would tell him.

"You forgot?" he smiled "well now is as good as any, are you free?" Yuki knows she has to file something, that could get her out of it but..

"yes" she answered.

"Follow me" He wrapped his arm around her and lead her inside.

* * *

His office glowed with the bright candle light, and the huge fire place, When she looked toward the large windows that took an entire wall she thought of Sara, his wife, the women hated her for some reason 'maybe she knows how I feel about her husband' yuki thought. She jumped when she heard the door shut, and turned to see Kaname lock it with a click. Yuki gulped

"ummm why are you locking the door?" she asked nervously.

"so we are not interrupted, would you like something to drink?" Kaname walked closer to her his mouth to her ear "I know I would" he whispered.

"I.. I'm fine, thank you" she stuttered. "Umm what did you need to see me for?" yuki asked, she stared at the ground, still unsure of whether or not he can tell how she feels. Kaname smiled

"How about some wine" it wasn't a question, he walked to the small table and poured two cups.

"Oh I can't drink, father won't let me" yuki lied, father and her usually had a drink with their employers, he said it's rude not too.

"I'm sure he won't mind and I won't let you get drunk, wouldn't be much fun if you were tipsy" Kaname mumbled the last part. He handed her a glass, then sat on the floor near the fire,

"come sit with me" Kaname patted the ground beside him. Slowly yuki made her way to the fireplace and sat down.

"Do I dazzle you?" Yuki gasped and looked at Kaname, his head was resting on his knee and it looked like he was trying to hide a smile "do I?" he asked again, his eyes locked with Yuki's.

"I don't understand what you mean" Yuki tried to smile,

"come closer" he whispered, Yuki blushed but didn't move

"closer" he whispered again slowly he crawled to her, his mouth so close to hers yuki felt her body shuddered as he brushed his lip's against hers softly,

"Do I dazzle you?" he chuckled and without any warning devoured her lips with his own. Yuki gasped as his warm tongue slid across her lips, slowly she parted them giving him full entrance to her mouth.

"Mmm" Yuki moaned feeling her body weaken as their tongues danced,

"Hnm Kaname-sama!" yuki parted for breath, he trailed soft kisses down to her breast,

"do you want me?" His breath felt hot as he spoke, "give in to me" Kaname undid her shirt and bra brushing the shirt over her shoulders, he laid her on the ground gently, yuki shuddered as his mouth traveled down the valley of her breasts, she gasped when his hot mouth took in one of her breasts

"Kaname-sama!" her fingers tangled into his soft hair. His tongue slid over her nipple, sucking and licking her breast he slid his other hand underneath to pull her closer.

Yuki throw her head back, the sensations running through her body burned, Her body felt hot and needy, she needed him, she needed more of him.

"Kaname, ha mmm" she moaned her body brushed against his, grinding him softly. Kaname moaned

"Vary inpatient girl" he pulled him self up looking into her hungry eyes "do you want me?" he smiled down at her, the look he saw in her made him hard and hot. Yuki nodded her head furiously without any hesitation

"Kaname" she leaned up to kiss him again, how she loved the feel of his lips. He pulled the rest of her shirt off, she moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around him, she moved closer straddling him, trying to get as close as possible. Kaname Laid her back down, he unzipped the back of her skirt, pulling it off her, and teasingly peeled off her underwear loving the annoyed look on her face. Her naked body lying in front of him, Yuki lifted her arms welcoming him into a warm embrace. Pressing against her he molded into her body and rocked slowly feeling his arousal press against his tight slacks, he groaned. He undid his pants pulling them down and pushing them aside he felt small fingers undoing his shirt, he watched as she brushed the shirt off his shoulders and throwing it aside like everything else,

"I want you" Yuki whispered pulling him down into her body. Aching and moaning the two rocked and grind into each other. Kaname wrapped his arms around her fragile body, he molded into her again, his mouth capturing hers again. Moaning and groaning he thrust into her hot entrace, feeling the heat burn him he gasped and felt her body tighten

"Relax Yuki" He groaned "Just relax" he whispered slowly he started to feel her loosen up,

"good girl" he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, they didn't burn with lust this time, but with love, she gave out a soft moan

"Kaname, will you be gentle" she whispered. He pulled her close and whispered into her parting lips

"vary".

* * *

The sun rises, but behind blood red curtains two lovers are in a passionate embrace make love. The room was dark lit with candle light and a glow of the fireplace, in front of the fireplace Kaname and Yuki lie wrapped in each others arms, moaning as they made love on the soft carpet. Their hot bodies moved against each other gently, while their mouths smothered against each others. Yuki pulled her mouth away to breath, feeling like there was no oxygen. Kaname nibbled gently on her neck being sure not to break her skin. He lifted himself up and wedged himself between her legs, slowly Kaname started a rhythm and rocked against her. Yuki felt herself gasp at every thrust, she looked up at Kaname and rocked with him, eye to eye both moaned and groaned yuki dug her nails into his back and started to scream as she felt the heat building up in her, Kaname groaned and started to go faster, rocking back and forth he moved in her harder and faster, her legs wrapped around him aching into him with every move. They screamed and moaned into each other with every thrust till the hot build came rushing out, both Kaname and yuki groaned loudly feeling each others climax flow throw them. Kaname's weak body fell back into her arms, he could hear her ponding heart in his ears slowly start to settle as her breathing softened. He lifted himself up and kissed her forehead

"good girl" he whispered, and rolled beside her pulling her into his arms

"My precious girl" Kaname mumbled into her damp hair. Yuki smiled, she never thought she would experience something so perfect, and feel so good. She gave out a satisfied sigh and snuggled into his arms, the warm heat of the fire and his warm body kept her safe from the early morning chill.

* * *

"Hey where did you go last night, don't tell me you spent the whole night and half of the morning filing out that report?" Fox stared down at her with her hands on her hips

"Oh Umm ya I sorta fell asleep on the desk, oops" yuki scratched the back of her head and smiled

"honestly you could catch a cold doing that baka" Fox smiled.

"I was out looking for a hot vampire who wanted to have some fun, but was turned down by all of them, can you believe that" Fox walked with yuki down the graveled path.

"I thought that maybe you sneaking in halfway in the morning meant you had better luck, but I guess not, maybe their all gay?" Fox rolled her eyes, she stopped when she noticed yuki freeze in place,

"whats wrong?" fox glanced at what yuki was staring at and saw Sara Kuran stepping out of a car.

"ya that womens scary huh" Fox looked back at yuki, and noticed yuki looked sorry.

"don't worry yuki she's not going to pounce on you" Fox reassured her

"I know" yuki whispered.

"you two there!" The womens loud voice boomed "don't be so rude and help me with my bags!" her snobby tone made fox growl, she was about to go give the women a peace of her mind till she saw yuki dash toward Sara. Yuki bowed

"So sorry" she picked up her bags and followed her to the entrace,fox grabbed the other bag and caught up with yuki

"I can't believe were doing this" fox mumbled. Walking into the dorm the girls started to put the bags down but Sara screamed

"not here you idiots!" yuki tried lifted the bags back up quickly and lost one of them, the suit case came crashing to the ground it's continents spilling onto the floor. Sara stared down in shock

"now look at what you've done, you pathetic little girl, can't you even carry a suit case! My new apricot dress is ruined you helpless cults!" Sara screamed and tears streamed down Yuki's face, fox started to jump in but the women yelled

"don't you say a word or I'll have you killed, you hear me! Now pick up that mess and hurry" yuki trembled as she quickly threw everything into the bag and hurried to catch up, fox glared and flowed behind.

"why are we putting up with this, I can't believe this" fox growled. The reached the Kuran bedroom both fox and yuki gently set the bags down on the black carpet.

"darling are you here?" Sara called.

"I'm here" Kaname walked out of the bathroom wearing only slacks and a towel around his shoulders. He sighed as his wife jumped into his arms

"I saw lady Alice today she looked so beautiful she gave me some beauty tips" Sara looked up to see that Kaname was staring at the door, looking over her shoulder she saw that the two girls still stood there.

"you can leave now, honestly do I have to tell you everything!" Sara felt the warm body in her arms leave her and watched as kaname walked up to Yuki and Fox.

"why is she crying?" kaname turned to his wife.

"because a gave her hell for dropping my bag" Sara spoke as if it meant nothing "and where do you get off giving her hell" Kaname's tone was deep and threating, Shara stared at him in shock

"leave us" he growled yuki started to speak up but was interrupted

"now please" kaname looked at her he gave her a small smile and she left, Fox closed the door behind them.

"don't talk to any of the guardians, don't give them orders to do anything, I give them orders, do I make myself clear!" Kaname's voice boomed throughout the room,

"how could you raise your voice to me over them! I'm your wife!" Sara started to sob

"that could change" Kaname glared at her, he leaned against the bed post. Sara froze and sobbed uncontrollably she ran into Kaname's chest and cried

"how could you say that to me" kaname stood their, he did not comfort her

"don't do it again" he moved away toward the tall dresser and pulled out a shirt,

"I have work to do" Kaname started towards the door when the same arms wrapped around him again

"don't leave, please don't leave mad at me!" the woman balled.

"I've missed you, won't you kiss me" Sara started to lean up when kaname caught her chin, and tilted her head the the side

"I can tell you've missed me darling, tell me was Alice the only person you visited" he brushed the small love mark on her neck and Sara gasped.

"thats what I thought" he turned and headed out the door 'I had a visit myself' kaname thought, he walked down the hallway to his office,

"and I'll have many more at that"

**Preview of next chapter: Follow me, I'll tuck you in at night**

_**Wow that was a long chapter, anyone else hate Sarah cause I do lol, anyways I hope the lemon was good, and I really hope it wasn't rushed. Now I'm going to work on the next chapter soon, and I hope to have it long as well, Oh and the next chapter will have a lemon, I think all of them will but I'll keep telling you guys just to be sure:)**_

_**I hope you liked the story, please review:D **_

**_this chapter has been edited: if you see any mistakes let me know, thank you;)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Follow me, I'll tuc

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews a lot of them are vary helpful, I'm kinda new at the writing thing so your advice is really great! I even copied it onto my note pad so I can have it handy while I'm writing lol so don't be afraid if anyone wants to mention a mistake because I really like to make my stories better, that way people like it:D Some of you guys asked me about the story, well I'll give you guys a small hint, there is a twist and you'll fall out of your seat, because it's going to be big lol Enjoy!**

**lol you guys know the drill rated M+ for mature because we have another lemon hehe**

**Chapter 3: Follow me, I'll tuck you in at night**

"He did what!" In the Guardians chambers Fox told the group about the incident in the Kuran bedroom.

"His exact words were '_and where do you get off giving her hell'"_ Fox explained. Eiri and Ash looked shocked while Haiku paid no attention to the commotion.

"Then why does Yuki look so upset?" Eiri tilted his head in her direction.

"I haven't figured that out yet, I tried to ask her whats wrong but she won't answer me" Fox looked at Yuki sitting on her bed curled up in a ball.

"She probably feels responsible or something" Ash answered for them.

"Maybe, she might think the director will give her heck" Fox walked over to yuki.

"Don't worry yuki, we won't tell your father what happened" Fox rubbed her back gently to comfort the girl. Yuki nodded but kept her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I'm hungry, I say we get some grub, that might make Yuki feel better" Ash rubbed his stomach and headed out the door, the others followed behind him.

"You coming Yuki?" Fox asked, she really started to feel worried.

"Okay" Yuki pulled herself together and slid off the bed, she didn't want to eat, but maybe some food would help.

"That a girl" Fox cheered and both of them headed out the door.

* * *

"I said enough Sara!" The women wouldn't give up, she kept on sobbing and it was getting on Kaname's nerves. He knows she's not sorry, in fact the woman will most likely sleep around again, he didn't care. She had been doing it even before they got married, not that he blames her because he was doing the same. Almost the entire female student body has had him, but he had no plans to stay with any of them or his heartless wife, he has what he wants

"Nothing else matters" Kaname whispered to himself.

"What? What do you mean? Oh please Kaname give me another chance" Sara begged

"I told you I don't care" Kaname sighed

"No I won't except that! You need to punish me or something right? I love you I'll take any kind of punishment!" She spoke franticly.

"Fine, but make up your own punishment" Kaname waved it off.

"Won't you take this more seriously!" She grabbed his arm shaking it in frustration. Kaname pulled her into his arms.

"I forgive you" He whispered into her ear and a sigh of relief came from Sara.

"But if you ever trouble that girl again..." he's voice was low but harsh. He could feel his wife go cold and felt satisfied that she got the point. letting her go he went to his desk but was stopped.

"I won't say another word to her if you make love to me" Sara boldly wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing the hollow of his throat. Her fingernails traced over his chest as she tried to capture his lips, Kaname grabbed her hand.

"You'll do as I say, or you can leave, thats up to you" He pulled her off and went back to work. Sara crossed her arms and pouted

"Why do you treat that little girl so special, you make it out like she's more impor..." Sara stopped, all it took was the look kaname gave her, his sly grin, but most of all the promise. She could just see the promise in his eyes that told her she didn't stand a chance.

"Kaname?" Sara stood there staring into those dark eyes. He rose from his seat and walked over to her putting his hand on her cheek.

"Darling now what would ever give you that idea" His lie stung like a poisonous blade, right through the heart.

"Shall we go to dinner, I'm sure Chef has something special made for your return home" Kaname chuckled and lead the stunned women out the door.

* * *

"You sure are hungry, didn't you eat yesterday?" Haiku asked yuki, without any true interest.

"Oh ya she fell asleep doing the filing yesterday" Fox answered for yuki, she kinda felt bad for not doing the filing.

"Umm ya the filing" Yuki shrugged

"Well you eat like you just had sex" Eiri laughed

"Oh my god Yuki are you alright" Yuki was choking on her food, Fox patted Yuki's back.

"Sorry cough" yuki stared down at her plate, 'why, how could I be so...... I can't believe I'm doing this, he's a married man, but i want him' she dropped her head on the table to hide away the tears 'I want to see him again' yuki pouted 'I need to see him again'

"Hey Yuki were are you going, you haven't finished eating?" Ash called to her

"I'm not hungry, I think I'll go for a walk" she smiled at her friends and went out into the hall.

"I need to be with him" she whispered to herself, she could feel her cheeks glow as she thought of what they would do.

"what might have caused such a smile, I wonder?" a deep sexy voice stated, Yuki turned to stare into his dark eyes

"Kaname-sama" she smiled he walked up to Yuki and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with Sara" He creased her hair

"I'm the one who should be sorry, you belong to her but I...." Yuki started to cry

"Not a word of it, you belong to me Yuki, and I won't let anyone change that" Kaname leaned down a kissed her gently. "I belong to you" he whispered into her ear,

"Kaname dear!" Sara came running up and wrapped her arms around him, unaware of what she interrupted.

"chef made us a big meal tonight and my favorite, don't tell me you planned this" She giggled her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

Yuki looked down at the ground 'how could I steal someones husband. I'm not like that' Yuki thought and held back the tears.

"I'm in the middle of a discussion with our guardian" Kaname told his wife.

"But dear we haven't eaten yet" Sara put on a childish pout then smiled

"would you join us" Sara looked at Yuki

"Oh no I ate, I have to go I have some work to do" Yuki kept her head down, 'I can't see him no matter how much I want to, I cant'.

* * *

Sara Kuran laughed a talked to her husband while eating, she noticed that he looked board.

'I wonder if it has to do with that girl, no maybe he's only protecting her because he's upset with me cheating, I'll make him happy I won't cheat again, and not only that I can't see him picking an ugly duckling over me, but better make sure he doesn't get close' Sara smiled to herself.

"Darling maybe you should think about getting better rooms for the guardians" Sara smiled

"I'm surprised you care" Kaname mumbled

"Well of course, I know you really want to make sure they feel comfortable and thats just the thing for them, I know the couple wouldn't mind" Sara grinned she knew what was coming next.

"Well yes haven't you noticed that girl you were just talking to, I forget her name I saw her with that blond boy, they looked pretty serious" Sara looked to see her husbands reaction she could have sworn she saw him look shocked but he replied

"Thank you I'll keep that in mind"

"But who knows they might not be I'm not cupid" Sara giggled

'It must be my imagination I knew he didn't have anything to do with her' Sara shook it off and continued eating.

* * *

"Hey Yuki" Ash walked casually towards the girl, he rested his arm on her head and said

"god you are short boss, you'll make a good arm rest" Yuki moved and let him crash to the ground.

"Ha I thought you said ladies would fall to your feel not the other way around" Eiri came in laughing

"Vary funny" Ash brushed himself off "I'm going to see if there are any good looking girls who want a good looking guy" Ash took off like the wind before Eiri could reply

"He knew it was coming" Eiri laughed

"Umm Eiri, I'm in need of some advice" Yuki asked

"it's nothing weird is it" He looked board but sat down on the bench, Yuki joined him

"No it's just well lets say you like someone and they like you but they can't be with you because their with someone else" Yuki flinched as she waited for his answer

"Ash put you up to this didn't he, Yuki just tell Ash he doesn't stand a chance with Sara, she loves her husband and to break them up is terrible. Honestly that he has no control, But just tell Ash to find another girl, instead of breaking up a happy couple" Eiri looked down and saw Yuki crying

"Waa what's with the tears!" Eiri panicked Eiri wrapped his arms around Yuki to comfort her

"If Ash is bulling you you know I'll beat him up, you can always count on your big brother right" Eiri tried to comfort her but only made it worse.

* * *

'There is no way Yuki is with another guy, I would have noticed' Kaname shook his head the cool breeze felt great on his skin as he tried to relax.

"Darling let's go to bed already I'm feeling lonely" Sara purred she rubbed her hands over Kaname's naked chest, she thought she heard a sigh of disgust from him.

"Oh look I was right" Sara spotted Yuki and Eiri on the bench

Kaname looked up to see what he feared. The blond guy Sara had mentioned had his arms wrapped around Yuki

'My Yuki' Kaname glared at the two, he felt rage boil in him 'I'll kill him. No that will only upset her damn' Kaname looked away.

"Well now that we know for sure lets give them a room" Sara smiled and walked back into the bedroom.

'Why didn't I notice this' kaname planted his arms on the railing, he looked at the two and growled when he saw yuki rest her head against Eiri. 'I can't let her go, I have to talk to her' Kaname walked back into the bedroom, 'Hopefully I can get Sara drunk enough that I won't have to sleep with her.

* * *

"You know, you should ask Shuichi for help, he's the feminine one not me, you know I can't say anything right" Eiri told yuki

"Ya I wish I could, Shuichi's the best at these thing. Oh that's right didn't you guys plan to adopt a child, you know he wants to start a family" Yuki grinned

"Oh god it's bad enough the brat wants to get married, I can see it now me having a gay wedding" Eiri rolled his eyes

"Don't worry I can be your best man and Shuichi's maid of honer" Yuki giggled she started to feel better.

"Gee thanks" Eiri put his head in his hands

"Alright I gave you some advice now you can give me some, how do I get out of this" Eiri smiled he was glad Yuki was alright now, Yuki had been like a little sister to both him and Shuichi.

"You can't because I want you two to be together" Yuki pouted

"And you give nothing good, great, now I'll be gay for life" Eiri chuckled he honestly could not believe what he was into.

"Don't you know gays are soooo cool" Yuki winked and made a thumbs up.

"If I give you my cell phone so you can ask Shuichi for advice, will you promise not to tell Ash I'm gay because I know that guy will do anything to have some dirt on me" Eiri pulled out his Cell phone and handed it to Yuki

"EEEE Thank you, thank you!" Yuki ran toward the dorms and waved at Eiri "I promise not to tell"

Yuki walked into the guardians chambers making sure no one was there. She dialed the number, "Hello" A pleasant voice answered

"Shuichi-kun I need help" Yuki said

"Yuki? What do you need help with?" Yuki sat on her bed and explained her issue, what she told Eiri and his replay. Shuichi started laughing

"Whats so funny?" Yuki asked

"You actually asked Eiri for advice" Shuichi laughed a little bit more.

"Ok now look this kind of situation is what we call an affair, You can be with him, but it's really important that you know for sure that he loves you and not her, no matter the issue love conquers all, you can't lie to your heart, in the end it wins" Shuichi explained

"Right now don't talk to him, try to avoid him, if he chases after you then you know he has feelings for you" Shuichi told her

"But I can't avoid him I give into him every time" Yuki explained,

"Give in to who?" A deep dark voice made Yuki jump. She turned to see Kaname standing at the doorway.

"I have to go Shuichi, I'll talk to you later" Yuki hung up 'how long has he been listening'

"Are you hiding something from me Yuki-chan?" Kaname smiled, slowly he walked up to Yuki, as graceful as a cat.

"Who will you give into?" Kaname asked again.

"I'm sorry, I was just talking to a friend Umm" Yuki tried to come up with something. Kaname planted his hands on each side of her, moving his face to her level "Will you give into me?" Yuki could feel his breath on her lips.

"Will you let me have you?" Kaname's hand started to brush up her leg,

"Will you let me do this" He undid her blouse, his hand brushing the swells of her breasts. Yuki gasped as his warm hand massaged her breast making.

"Mmm" Yuki moaned, she felt herself being swayed and pushed back.

"No one else can have you but me" Kaname growled as he kissed her wildly.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki felt his hand behind her head as he laid her on the bed, he moaned feeling her warm hands pull him closer and deepened the kiss

'ah this feeling, I can't let it go. I want him, all to myself' Yuki's heart pounded in excitement

**'I want him'**

**I know it's a bad place to end the chapter but I really wanted to post, it might be a bit before I can update since I will be going on a road trip with my friends but I promise to update while I'm on my trip (thank you laptops hehe) I hope you guys like please review!**


End file.
